Elizabeth
Elizabeth is a Moderate Party politician. She is a former Family Vice-President, Presidential Candidate, Leader of the Opposition and is currently a Cabinet Minister - serving as Secretary of Peace, Interfamily Affairs, and Media. Family Politics Vice-President Elizabeth was active in founding the Moderate Party alongside Jeffrey and George - hoping to find a middle alternative to the left-wing Amnesty Party and right-wing Family Traditionals. Elizabeth was automatically appointed to the Elder Council as she is the senior member of the Halton section of the family, and registered as a Moderate. The Moderates managed to win the 2008 election, and newly minted President Jeffrey appointed Elizabeth Vice-President. Elizabeth was seen as a competent Vice-President and often took an important role in Family Council debates. In August 2009, Jeffrey announced he would not be seeking re-election as Family President because of being bogged down by his job as an accountant. As a result, Elizabeth was nominated as the Moderate Presidential Candidate for 2010. She campaigned on keeping on Jeffrey's legacy and getting the job done on the initiatives he started, but fell short and lost to Amnesty Party nominee Veronica. Elizabeth also had to resign her Elder Council seat to contest the Presidential election, and was thus left seatless. Moderate Party Leader Despite her loss and not having a seat on Family Council, Elizabeth decided to continue on as Leader of the Moderates, with George serving as Interim Party Leader on Family Council. Elizabeth convinced her husband Bart (who had been appointed to the Elder Council after her resignation) to retire from the Elder Council and she was reappointed on January 1, 2011. The Elder Council was abolished at the end of 2011 and Elizabeth easily won election in Halton's First District. Elizabeth would continue to serve as Moderate Party Leader until August 2012, when she resigned as she thought it best that the Moderates seek a fresh voice for the next election. Melaan was elected Interim Leader and Elizabeth became Deputy Leader as well as Critic for Interfamily Affairs. Considering her resignation as Party Leader, Elizabeth surprised everyone by deciding to contest the 2014 Presidential nomination for the Moderates, and finished a close second behind George. Return to Government Elizabeth again easily won re-election in 2014 as the Moderates formed a majority government and George was elected Family President. Elizabeth was sworn in as Secretary of Reunions and Secretary of Media. In a Cabinet shuffle after the 2016 election, Elizabeth became Secretary of Peace & Interfamily Affairs. Personal Life Elizabeth is married to husband Bartholomew and lives in Detroit, USA. She is a former Crown Prosecutor and served two terms as an Assistant District Attorney for Wayne County. She is a registered Republican. Committee Assignments * Standing Committee on Accounts (January 2008 - December 2009) * Standing Committee on Media (January 2008 - December 2008, January 2012 - Current) * Standing Committee on Reunions (January 2011 - December 2012, January 2014 - December 2015) * Standing Committee on Peace & Interfamily Affairs (January 2013 - December 2013, January 2016 - Current) Category:People